System Lord Alliance (alliance)
History Origins and brief history Formation Early years Decline (if any) As in secedings as well as losing of members. Involvement in Wars Downfall If applicable Reformation or Reorganization After Tnarg stepped down, Lord Grant was given the position, and autherized the formation of the SLAA and set up the new Rank system Alliance Sects (if any) The SLAA is the academy for the SLA and is training the new generation of Goa'uld soldiers Current leader: Dis'tra- Tridentkilla Council members- Political organization The SLA is governed by the Supreme System Lord and the System Lord Council. Positions Supreme System Lord The Supreme System Lord is the head of the SLA government and is responsible for leading it's armies in time of war and conducting diplomacy. He may also propose new alliance rules to the System Lord Council to vote on. In time of war, the Supreme System Lord has absolute command over the combined armies of all members of the SLA. The Supreme System Lord may also veto legislation passed by the System Lord Council, and this veto may only be overruled by a unanimous vote on the part of the System Lords. The Supreme System Lord may choose his successor if he leaves the post for ingame or personals reasons. If the Supreme System Lord is deemed corrupt of incompetent, the System Lords may remove him from power by unanimous vote. If this is done, the System Lords choose a successor from amongst themselves by a simple majority vote. System Lord The System Lords of the SLA form the main governing body. The System Lords are drawn from the longest serving, or must trusted members of the alliance. The number of System Lords is limited to eleven, though the SLA has never had a complete council in it's entire history. The System Lords vote on treaties, the application of new members, war declarations and new rules for the alliance. The System Lords are also responsible for maintaining order on the SLA forums and possess moderator powers. Ranks Hierarchy The SLA member ranks(from highest to lowest): Supreme System Lord System Lord Minor God Minor Goa'uld Host First Prime Lo'Tar Slave Non-member Forum Ranks(from highest to lowest) Ambassador Forum Slave Shol'vah Military and warfare The SLA is not particularly well known for usage of innovative tactics or stragegies. Furthermore, many members do not possess great military power. However, it must be noted that long term SLA members count amongst the most loyal in the current game. Under constant pressure from war and economic difficulty they suffered only temporary disbandment, with many former members returning from more prosperous alliances when they heard the SLA was reforming. Whether or not this is a positive influence on the alliance's long-term goals is debatable, but it's effect on their wartime efforts is clear. They are tenacious, and will typically only surrender when faced with an undefeatable opponent. Liaison and diplomacy Discuss if the alliance are impartial diplomats and if they serve as moderators and negotiators during disputes or if the alliance is agressive. Examine if the alliance is peaceful, seeking cosmic domination, or are destructive. Government and politics The SLA is currently keeping a low profile. Not wishing to attract the attention of more agressive, and potentially troublesome alliances. As a result, they are not active in most wars. Though they do sometimes offer limited resources to support friendly alliances. Sources See also External links Category:Alliances